


give your heart a break

by eerien



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew Garfield is my main Spider, Fluff and Humor, Gwen Is a Good Bro, Harry is a Good Bro, M/M, MJ is a Good Bro, Spideypool Bingo 2019, alternative universe - no powers, bingo prompt: heart break, but i cheated and it's not between Peter and Wade, cuz i don't do angst, english is not my first language so that's it, how to tag this one?, the ending is rushed i guess, this author needs validation even though i'm a hypocrite, wade has scars but they are not as bad as he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerien/pseuds/eerien
Summary: Peter saves the night of a guy that was stood up.xxWade was about to be thrown out of the fancy restaurant he had a date set up, when a cutie in shining suit (and very much not his date) rescued him from having his night ruined.





	give your heart a break

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on [my own prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857568/chapters/39665862) that i anonymously sent to venomspideypool lmao  
> since no one did it i grew the balls to do it myself thanks to the spideypool "isn't it bromantic" discord and the spideypool 2019 bingo.  
> btw this is my first spideypool fic ever, so... yeah. sorry.
> 
> thanks Dramamine and Voidbean for beta-ing this. ♡

Peter yawned and, across him, Mary Jane shot him a worried glance.

“Rough night, tiger?” She asked. Harry looked up from his phone at him and Peter shook his head. “Nah, just the day today at the lab was a little bit too tiring, that’s all.” MJ hummed, seemingly satisfied by his answer and leaned her elbows on the table.

“I thought working for the Stark Industries was exciting.” She teased, remembering how over the moon Peter was when he got the job.

“And it is! It’s just that recently I’ve been stuck trying to break down some chemical formulas for this new project, but nothing I won’t figure out.” He said, leaning his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand, his gaze straying back to a table a few tables away from them where a burly man was sitting checking his phone constantly and apparently distressed.

“Gwen was caught up by traffic and will be late.” Harry announced, putting his phone away in his pocket and followed Peter’s distracted gaze. “Poor guy… Seems like he was stood up.” he commented and clicked his tongue, shaking his head sympathetically.

“That’s so unfair…” Peter grumbled and MJ shot him a knowing look after following both of their gazes. “That’s the third time the waitress is going to talk to him, I don’t think there’ll be a fourth time.” he kept going and the redhead sighed loudly, leaned over the table and mussed up Peter’s hair. “Go get him, tiger.”

Stunned by MJ’s action, Peter took a few moments to process what the redhead said before getting the idea she likely had and left the table.

xx

“Sir, I’m sorry but I must ask you to vacate the table.” the waitress said politely.

“Wait! Just five more minutes, yes? My date must be caught up in traffic or something, right” the waitress looked at him with something that resembles pity.

That’s totally a pity look. Crap, he hates that. And what a mistake to plan a date at this high end restaurant.

“I’m sorry, sir. But our restaurant is highly requested and very busy, we have some patrons waiting right now that would make better use of our serv—”

“Oh, my god! I’m so sorry!!” a breathless and disheveled brunette exclaimed after approaching his table. “I’m his date! I’m so sorry for the wait.” said the cutie that was very much not his date, then the guy turned to him and shot him a sheepish smile. “I’m really, really sorry! I didn’t think I would get this caught up with work and my phone died on the way here, that’s why I couldn’t warn you I’d be late. I’m so so so sorry—” the guy babbled, and the skeptic waitress was looking convinced now, so that was good.

“Are you ordering now?” she asked.

“No.”

“Yes.” they answered at the same time. “I mean, can you give me a glass of water? And after I get my breath we’ll order?” the brunette backtracked as he tried to tidy his hair and sat down, the waitress nodded. “I’m so sorry about that.” the guy said as the girl retreated, then he looked behind him at the waitress and turned back around looking proud of himself.

“Yeah, but you’re not my date.”

“I know… I’m Peter, by the way. Peter Parker.” he introduced himself and extended his hand over the table.

“Wade, Wade Wilson.” Wade shook the brunette's hand and squinted his eyes at him. “But why though?” he asked and watched as Peter shrugged and looked away bashfully.

“I just think it isn’t fair for someone’s night to be ruined but someone else’s inconsideration.” and if Wade’s heart wasn’t already beating faster because of the guy’s good looks it was definitely doing summersaults right now as the cutie seemed to be a nice person.

_But why, really?_ His evil brain supplied, _Is it some charity case? Just to feel good bragging about it to his friends later?_ It went on, and his brain-to-mouth filter apparently failed him, since the brunette was looking at him surprised and slightly offended if nothing else.

“No! That’s not it at all, oh gosh! It’s not- I’m not that kind of person.” the waitress interrupted him as she came back with his glass of water and went away quickly. “I just don’t like seeing injustice and when I feel I can do something to help I do…” the pretty guy pursed his lips. “And just for your information, my friends were quite worried about you too, so- I mean, yeah, you can join us at our table if you want.” he stumbled over his words a little, but the determination in his eyes didn’t waver.

Wade gave him a long look, then looked over Peter’s shoulders at the table he pointed and saw a stunning redhead and a ravenette young man, both looked like they were models straight out of the GQ magazine or something like that and Wade felt his self-confidence plunge down to the well and cuddle with Samara Morgan.

As if his face and body scars and blonde buzz cut would fit in _that_ environment. There was his evil brain at it again.

And now he had two options 1) say his thanks but no thanks, go home and wallow in self-deprecation because some asshole stood him up or 2) go with the pretty brunette to his table of hot models friends and maybe turn his night around. He could always go away if he felt uncomfortable, right?

And if Peter had the ability to read minds, he went back to speaking. “Yeah, no pressure, of course you can walk away if you feel like it. You don’t even have to come with me, if you don’t want to, it was just a suggestion.” Oh, maybe that was his brain-to-mouth filter failing again.

“You know what, fuck it! Let’s go!” Wade exclaimed and got up abruptly, startling Peter and some few other patrons around. “You better make it worth it, baby boy, or you’ll get a spanking for breaking my heart for the second time this night.” he said jokingly to Peter, watching as the boy scrambled to get on his feet and blushed a little.

“Okaaayy?” he dragged the word, looking a little bit doubtful - maybe stunned by the change of mood, the pet name and the innuendo. “But I’ll let you know that if you so much as touch me you’ll get your ass handed back to you.” he said with a little cheeky smile and turned around to lead the way to his original table.

“Riiight” he said with skepticism while eyeing the petite and lean brunette. _And what an ass indeed_ , Wade thought as he ogled the boy’s behind as he followed him. “Good evening lady and gent, it seems your friend here was begging me to join him at his table.” he said when he approached the table, gaining amused looks from the other two.

“Guys, this is Wade. Wade, this is Mary Jane,” he said pointing to the redhead, who smiled and waved at him. “And Harry” he pointed to the ravennet who nodded at him.

“Mary Jane as in _Maria Juana_?” Wade waggled his eyebrows to her, and received an eye roll and tired sigh in response.

“I’ve heard this joke so many times, please…” she said, but the slight upturn in the corner of her lips gave away that she wasn’t as annoyed as she sounded.

“So Peter begged you to come over, huh.” Harry said with an amused twinkle in his eyes and Peter rolled his eyes.

“I did not!”

“Did too! It seems like his eyes landed on my person and he didn’t resisted my devilish good looks and those guns.” he joked and flexed his arms, MJ snorted and Harry smiled, Peter seemed to start regretting this whole thing.

“I’m sorry guys, traffic is a complete chaos right no— oh, hello?” a female voice said from behind him and he and Peter had to turn around to look at the owner of the voice. “I don’t believe we’ve met?” she said politely, it was a blue eyed blonde girl with short hair that had a side cut.

“Gwen! You made it!” Peter stood up again to hug the girl. “And no, this is Wade—” he was starting to introduce them when the redhead interrupted him.

“He just rescued him from having his night being ruined, am I right?” she turned to Wade as she asked, in the background Gwen sighed fondly and said _“again?”_ , so it was a thing the brunette just did often?

“No. I mean, yeah, someone just set up a date with me and then didn’t show up, yeah. But as you said it you made look like that I’m a mangled kitten that was rescued from the sewers or something.” he paused. “Not that I’m not into the pet kink, I’m not here to kink shame, I myself have a few, but these kind of things need to be discussed and talked out.” Peter lightly banged his forehead into the table and muttered an exasperated _“oh my god”_ and the other three were full on laughing.

“I like him! Please, Peter, tell me you’re gonna keep him.” Gwen teased, receiving a light shove in the shoulder and an annoyed _“shut up!”_ that made them giggle a little bit more.

xx

The dinner went smoothly, they got to know Wade a little bit better; they learned that he was a discharged military and there’s were he got his scars, that he was divorced and had a little girl named Eleanor. After the dinner, the group went straight to the bar, where after a few shots they started sharing embarrassing stories of each other to Wade then committed the mistake to challenge the ex-military to do shots with them. Gwen, MJ and Harry gave up after feeling more than tipsy, surprisingly Peter was the only one capable of keeping up with him, but Wade won in the end.

The conversation stayed light and full of drunken giggles, after a few moments Wade burst out drunkenly singing “Unbreak My Heart” which caused them to fall into a even harder fit of giggles until they realised Wade was unironically singing that song and actually crying, so the group of friends tried to comfort the man the best way their drunk minds allowed them while he cried in Peter’s shoulders and babbled away about the guy from tinder that probably stood him up because of his appearance so Peter and his friends drunkenly try to comfort Wade by petting his head, since it’s a dumb thing MJ started back in high school that they just do reflexively now.

At the end of the night, Harry is the only one sober enough to remember to call them an uber, as he learns Wade’s house is on the way to his own, they all share the same car; Harry on the passenger seat, Gwen in MJ’s lap and Peter and Wade pressed up together in the back seat. They say their goodbyes after Wade leaves the car then the vehicle makes its way to the final destination.

xx

The next day Wade wakes up to a slight hangover and a good feeling in his chest, what’s strange. His mind is still fuzzy with sleep and leftover drunkenness when the events of last night starts coming back to him, with a groan he buries his face in his pillow and blindly searches for his phone feeling his sheets with his hand.

_I can’t believe you made a fool of yourself in front of those cool and good looking people,_ the mean voice in his head started, _I bet you scared them off, good thing you’ll never be seeing them again._

He found his phone and peeked from his pillow to check the time and got distracted by the number of notifications instead. Unlocking his phone, the tinder notification got his attention, it was a message from the guy he was supposed to meet last night and Wade frowned. Instead of reading whatever lame excuse the guy probably came up with, he uninstalled the app. Then he opened his messages app to see what the flood of messages was.

**Potter:**

Hello, Wade, It’s Harry here.

Hope you got home alright.

It was fun hanging out with you last night.

_10:12 am_

**MariJuana:**

What’s cooking good looking? ;)

It’s Mary Jane btw

Don’t forget to drink lots of water you drank the whole bar last night lol

It was fun, I hope we get to hangout again soon

_11:03 am_

**Gwendarling:**

suh dude, it’s gwen

i hope you’re fine cuz this hangover is killing me

and i drank less than everybody

this is not the life for me

can’t believe peter almost beat you and i’ve never seen that nerd drink

_11:54 am_

anyways drink water eat food and pop a pill or whatever

ttyl

_11:55 am_

**Petey Pie:**

Hey Wade! It’s Peter here

You remember, right?

I hope you didn’t drink enough to lose your memory lol

Last night was fun, it was really nice meeting you

_11:50 am_

Next week a circus is coming to town and we’re planning to go

It would be cool if you could tag along

_11:58 am_

MJ is asking me to tell you not to worry cuz this circus has no attractions with animals

She remembered how you’re passionate about animals rights

_12:01 pm_

We’re very against animal abuse too btw

We’d never condone such things

_12:03 pm_

Anyways, since the circus show will only be in the evening

We thought about hitting the fun fair before it

So… You’re up to it?

_12:05 pm_

Wade had a big goofy smile on his face as he finished reading the messages and a warm feeling in his chest coupled with his heart doing somersaults in his ribcage.

**You:**

I’m always up for you, bb boy ;)))))

_1:17 pm_

**Author's Note:**

> hey wassup, i hope you guys enjoyed this train wreck  
> it's not really what i planned out but anyways
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](https://eeirien.tumblr.com/)


End file.
